Camera Shy
by FluffyRedPillows
Summary: Red has always harbored a dream of performing on the stage, yet his dreams are in jeopardy when he realizes that he holds a deep fear of performing. His best friend, Green, tries to help him with the problem, yet his methods aren't fast enough. Red gets a chance at the big time, yet his fear is still vivid! Can he overcome this fear in time, or will he lose his chance at his dream?
1. The School Play

**Hey guys! It's me again with ANOTHER new story! It has come to my attention by a valued reviewer that my stories are all dramatic, full of character death, and very sexual. Well, TODAY THAT ALL CHANGES! I introduce to you the story of Camera Shy! Like all of my other stories, this is indeed yaoi. The pairings are RedxGreen, implied RedxBlue (as an obstacle to the RedxGreen), and VioxShadow. Those are my FAVORITE pairings, so be expecting them a lot. Especially VioxShadow, for those two are both simply adorable! I will try to have no graphic sex in this one, yet there WILL be sexual situations! And yes, there still will be drama. I'm warning you know, I'm thinking of **_**potentially implying **_**rape later in the story, but nothing graphic. It's mainly fluff. So, without further ado, I GIVE YOU CAMERA SHY!**

The school play, a time for the children to impress their parents and partake in an activity that involved memorization, coordination, and teamwork. It was the night of the big play and all the parents were lined up in their seats, some with video recorders to capture their kids shining moments on stage.

A young boy, no more than 9 years old sat backstage, dressed in a peasants outfit with various holes and patches in the fabric to make it look like he actually was an old time farmer. His head was in his hands and his eyes were down casted to the floor nervously. This was his moment to shine!

"Red!"

The voice called out past the other kids' as another boy ran up to him. Instantly the boy, known as Red, stopped looking at the floor and up to his best friend Green, his eyes shining in excitement. "Green!" Red called back and stood up, hugging his friend who was also dressed as a peasant.

"I can't believe it, Red! It's finally the big day!" said Green excitedly as he hugged the smaller boy back, motivation on his face.

"I know! B-but…" stuttered Red nervously, glancing to the stage and gulping. "What if I mess up? I'll be laughed at!"

Green smiled at Red encouragingly, holding his shoulders gently and having him look into his sapphire blue eyes. "You're going to do fine, Red! We'll do this TOGETHER." Red looked at Green and smiled, nodding to him and getting an adorably motivated face, trying to mimic Green's.

"Yeah, I can do this!" he said, throwing a fist into the air in excitement. Green simply smiled at him before their teacher ran in, shouting out over the chatter to get the kids attention. "Places everyone!" she stated before running back to the stage, beginning the announcements to the audience.

All the kids quickly ran to their places behind the curtain, each one looking more excited than the last. A few troublemakers even peeked out of the curtains to stick their tongue out to the crowd.

Red instantly stiffened, squeaking in alarm while looking back and forth in a panic, his motivation gone. "E-Ep! It's time Green! I-I'm not ready!" he stuttered, his heart pounding in alarm and panic. Green gave Red a quick hug, trying his best to calm him down in the small amount of time left. "You'll do great, Red!" after he said that, Green gave Red a smile before running to his place.

Red began panicking. Where was he supposed to stand again! He looked around helplessly before his friend Vio waved him over, occasionally glancing at the curtain in worry that it will rise before Red was in place. "Over here! You're supposed to stand next to me!" he hastily whispered, only loud enough to catch Red's attention.

Red looked at Vio in gratitude, running next to him just in time to watch the curtain rise.

Red's eyes widened impossibly wide at the sight of the crowd. The place was packed! He instantly shrank down, taking a few steps back as a feeling of great nervousness and almost nausea washed over him. Vio looked at Red in alarm, quickly grabbing his arm and whispering to him. "Red! What are you doing!"

Red stumbled forward hesitantly when Vio grabbed his arm, his body now trembling from his nervousness. "I-I can't do this Vio! There are too many people! Th-they're all going to be looking at me!" he whimpered in fear, almost close to tears.

"Red calm down, you have only two lines." Vio stated, listening close to the dialogue of the play for when his and Red's lines come up. "It's not as big of a deal as your making it out to be."

Red looked up at Vio, still close to tears as he nodded in understanding to him, staying silent and doing everything he can to not be noticed by the crowd.

Before he knew it, it was almost time for his line. Red played as the youngest brother, Timmy, in a poor farming family going through the Great Depression. Their family was currently fighting over money issues on whether to sell their cow for much needed money or keep it for the nourishing milk it produces.

Vio played his part, stepping in between of the fighting parents and saying his line, staying in character perfectly. "Please stop fighting mother, father! You're upsetting little Timmy!" he pointed to Red, which was his signal that it was time for his line.

Reds mouth instantly went dry and his hands got clammy, his entire body trembling as all of the audience turned to him. He saw his parents wave to him, each sporting smiling faces and proud eyes. He simply froze in his place, however, as his mind went blank.

He couldn't remember his line from how nervous he was..

Everyone soon looked at Red, Vio getting panicked as he saw the look for pure terror in Red's eyes. Green started signaling to Red in a panic, trying to snap his best friend out of the trance he was in.

Red simply continued to look at the crowd in a panic, tears quickly welling up into his eyes. Some people in the crowd were whispering amongst each other, confused and wondering if this was a part of the play or not.

Their teacher nearly had a panic attack, waving her arms frantically from the side of the stage to get Red to speak.

Red buried his face into his hands, crying loudly as he ran backstage and right out the exit. The teacher fell backwards, fainting from the thought of the play being a disaster and ruining all of the kids' hard work.

Vio watched in alarm when Red ran off, yet knew the play had to continue. "See!" he said to the confused classmates playing the parents. "I told you that you had upset him!"

It took a few seconds, but soon everyone caught on to Vio's plan and continued making up lines until the play was back on the script. Green, however, ran right after Red in a panic, not caring about anything else than his best friend.

Red ran through the streets behind the school, quickly making his way over to a nearby, abandoned playground. It was dark outside at the moment, but Red didn't care about the possible danger. Finally reaching the playground, he crawled under the beaten and worn down jungle gym to continue his crying.

Green looked everywhere around the school for Red, repeatedly calling the smaller boys name in a panic. "Red! Red!" he called, listening for an answer that never came. He began panicking, wondering where he could have gone while it was so dark out.

Instantly it hit him, though. Green quickly made his way through the streets, heading towards the old and abandoned play ground that Red and he used to go to when they were even younger. Ever since a bunch of big business buildings were built around the park, no one went to it anymore and eventually it was forgotten.

As expected, when he arrived at the park his ears were instantly met with the sound of Red's sobs. Green let out a breath of relief as he heard his friend, stepping under the jungle gym to meet him.

Red was unaware of Green, so when Green rested his hand on Red's shoulder, he instantly jumped and let out a scream of fear. "AHHHH!" he screamed, jumping up and accidentally hitting his head on the top of the set.

Instantly he recoiled back, holding his head in pain while sobbing even louder. "O-ow! I hit my head!" he choked, trembling even more. "I-It hurts so badly!"

Green gasped in alarm, instantly grabbing Red and hugging him tightly, rubbing his back to calm the smaller male. "I-I'm so sorry, Red! I didn't mean to scare you!" Green said in a panic, frowning as he watched Red curl tightly against his chest into a ball.

"I-it's okay Green," whimpered Red, still holding his head, "you didn't mean too."

Green gently moved Red's hand aside, gasping as he saw some splashes of red staining Red's golden blonde hair. "Red, you're bleeding!" Green said in a panic, moving his hair aside to inspect the wound better.

Red squeaked in alarm, more tears streaming down his cheeks as he buried his face into Green's chest. Doing that however simply messed up Green's process of checking the wound. Green let out a small sigh, hugging Red close and gently rubbing Red's back. "It's alright Red, I'm here." Green cooed, running his fingers through the smaller boy's hair.

Red slowly began calming down, sniffling as the pain began subsiding. "Th-That hurt so badly..."

Green simply smiled at Red, leading him out from underneath the jungle gym. "It's alright, Red," started Green as he finally brought him and Red out. "I shouldn't have so quickly grabbed you when I knew you must have been scared."

Red finally gained his smile back, trying to rub the tears out of his eyes as he replied playfully, "Yeah, if you do that again, I may just have to hit you." Green smirked playfully, giving Red's shoulder a gentle nudge. "You? Hitting someone? I couldn't imagine that to save my life!"

Red simply giggled in response, flicking Green's nose with his fingers. "Hey, I can be tough if I wanted to!" Green shook his head with a smile, poking Red's nose gently. "I'm sure you could, but promise me that you won't? You're so lovable, last thing that I would want is for you to try to prove you're tough and ruin that."

Red blinked once and tilted his head to the side in slight confusion, then smiled warmly to Green and nodded. "Alright Green, but only because you told me too!" giggled Red innocently, turning away and trying to act like his short tempered and proud friend Blue. Blue just so happened to be Green's older brother, as well.

Green shook his head with a smile, patting Red's head happily. "Alright there tiger, let's go before we worry the crown and play directors."

Red smiled happily and nodded, running off happily towards the direction of the school, yet he collided with something-someone- and fell back, wincing as he landed on his butt. "Ow!" he exclaimed, drawing the attention of the boy he ran into.

Red eyes met cerulean as Red looked up at the strange lad, and instantly squeaked in slight fear. The lad was dressed in all black, with purple dyed hair and red eye contacts for appearance. He had 2 other boys with him, who also were dressed in dark colors and a gothic, strange dyed hair.

The red eyed one growled at Red, turning to him while cracking his knuckles; he was at least 2 years older than Red. "Hey you little punk, watch where you're goin'!" he shouted, causing tears to well up in Red's eyes as he slowly scurried backwards, instantly drawing Green's attention.

Green was on the move at the first sign of trouble, standing between Red and the strange boy in front of him. "Excuse us, but my friend accidentally ran into you, he didn't mean it!" Green recoiled, causing the other to sneer in amusement.

"Oh, so you have to protect your girlfriend?" mocked Shadow, causing the two other boys with him to laugh and point at Green. A light blush of embarrassment spread across Green's cheeks as he looked down at Red, then snarled back in retaliation, "No, for he's a boy, and for two you need a group to follow you around, just so you can feel tough! So you can't talk here"

The red eyed one glared in pure rage and humiliation as his group let out an, "Oooooooh…", at Green's comeback, and instantly he grabbed Green by the collar. "Oh, so you think you feel so tough, huh! Well I'll take you down for that smart ass mouth of yours!"

Green simply glared at the dark boy, standing up tall and motivated at the face of his challenger. "Yeah, not if I shut yours first for making a big deal of an accident!"

Red glanced helplessly from one boy to the other, tears welling up in his eyes as he pathetically pleaded, "Please don't fight guys...pl-please!"

The one on black raised his fist slowly, prepared to strike Green and Green held up his arms to block, yet a voice erupting from the distance stopped the two boys in their tracks.

"Shadow, just what the HELL do you think you are doing with my friends?" a voice said coolly, then revealing itself to be none other than Vio's as he stepped out of the clearing, a package and bouquet in his hands from the play.

Instantly the red eyed boy, now deemed Shadow, turned to Vio, ignoring Green as he walked over to Vio. "Vio!" he exclaimed happily, and the two others with Shadow also were happy to see Vio. Vio gave them a small smile, and then glanced to Red and Green, who were staring at Vio in shock.

'Please don't ask about this, PLEASE don't ask about this!' Vio repeatedly chanted in his head, nervously staring his two friends down.

"Vio, how do you know these people?"

Vio instantly felt a drop of sweat drip down the side of his face when Green asked what he had feared he would ask; so much for his mental prayer.

Vio thought for a minute, then sighed and rested a hand on Shadow's shoulder. "This is my friend, Shadow. Shadow is a 12 year old rebel child who never is at his home, is hardly at school, and usually hangs out with his gang at night."

Green quizzically looked at Vio now, and then Red piped up in curiosity, "Well, how do you know him then? How did you two meet?"

Vio furrowed his brows in frustration, sighing dramatically as he crossed his arms in a defensive posture. "I was coming home from school at night, ran into some trouble, and Shadow was-"Vio didn't get the chance as Shadow jumped in front of Vio, piping in in excitement.

"There he was! Walking alone, scared, in the dead of night!" Vio's palm met his forehead as Shadow began his greatly over-exaggerated tale, shaking his head in disappointment.

"I was walking along the alleyways, my eyes darting from side to side. I knew something was amiss! From my days in the streets, I could smell trouble a mile away! I dashed off towards the source of that trouble, knowing exactly what I would find!"

Red was listening with wide, eager eyes at Shadow's story, like a little kid hearing a story of grand importance. "What would you find!?" he squeaked, excitement and eagerness lacing his tone.

Vio and Green were both unamused with Shadow's story already, and both of them nearly groaned realizing that Red actually believed what Shadow was saying.

"I'll tell you what I did!" exclaimed Shadow in response to Red, "I dashed into the alleyway, gazing upon the poor, 7 year old boy backed up against the wall, clutching a book close to his chest with tears in his ice blue eyes that were covered by large oval glasses! 3 other kids, twice the size of me surrounded him, teasing and threatening the small boy! I wouldn't stand for it, so I beat them all up with one hand tied behind my back! The boy, known as Vio, gave me his eternal gratitude in response to my heroic deed! And that is the true story on how me and Vio became acquainted!"

Red cheered happily as Shadow struck a heroic, cocky pose. "Oh wow! You're so cool then, Shadow!" Red giggled, clapping his hands.

Vio, who was completely unamused, went over to Shadow and grabbed his ear, giving it a hard yank. "Give it a rest, Shadow. Although your story is accurate, it was so horribly over-exaggerated to the point where it sounds like a cliché."

Shadow gasped and whined in pain, pulling Vio's hand away, then immediately cradled his hurting appendage. "Ow! Hey! I thought it was pretty accurate!" whined Shadow loudly as Vio cleared his throat, about to begin HIS explanation of the story.

"Shadow was indeed correct when he said that I was backed up against a wall by 3 kids, but they were no taller nor larger than him, nor was I as scared as Shadow made me out to sound. I was walking home from the library when I was jumped and dragged into the alley, and Shadow simply noticed that I, a young and innocent 7 year old, was jumped by those goons. He came in and demanded that they release me, and by then I was thoroughly confused that another 'street rat', as I put it, was trying to help me." Vio paused to look at the other's curious reactions, and then cleared his throat as he continued.

"Either way, the goons refused and challenged Shadow, yet of course there was a struggle and many injuries, but in the end Shadow overpowered all 3 of the goons and sent them packing. He came over to me and asked me if I was okay, I said yes and politely thanked him. Then, for some reason, we simply began talking casually…I said I'd come back tomorrow to properly thank him."

Green thought of this as MUCH more believable, and he smiled at Vio and Shadow. "Wow, that's some story you guys have! So, you went back tomorrow?" stated Green, wanting to know more of the story now.

Vio nodded and smiled while looking at Shadow. "Yes, indeed I did, and I even came back the day after that, and the day before that, and learned that he was indeed enrolled in our school, yet ne never shows up."

Shadow grinned smugly, crossing his arms while bragging, "Yeah, school is for little wussies! I prefer doing man stuff like wrestling mugs in alleyways! Rescuing citizens from the forces of evil, and fighting for the right of truth, justice, an-" Shadow was cut off by a large whack to the head by Vio's trusty book, and Green and Red could only watch awkwardly while Vio stood there, his book at ready in his hands and an audible grin on his face, and Shadow laying on the ground in pain from the hardcover book thwacking his skull.

Red giggled a bit and scratched the back of his head, going over to Shadow and holding his hand out to offer to help him up. "U-Uh, are you okay, Shadow?" he asked curiously and in slight worry when he received only a groan as his reply.

Vio placed the book back into his bag, his expression becoming poker again. "Don't worry, he's fine, I hit him enough times so he MUST be immune by now." He looked down to Shadow, who was looking back up at him with a pleading, kicked puppy expression. He let out an exasperated groan, shaking his head. "That's what you get for always over exaggerating things, Shadow. A book to your brain, I just wish that one day the knowledge in the book with one day seep into your brain."

Shadow whined and took Red's hand and smiled as he got up with Red's help, he mumbled a thank you to him before turning back to Vio, and Red smiled and nodded to him as he skipped back over to Green, who, smiled at Red's kindness to Shadow.

"Well, I'll never learn if you keep damaging my brain with those vicious book assaults! You're going to squish my brain before I get a chance to learn!" Shadow stated smugly, causing Vio to smirk back at Shadow.

Red and Green instantly noticed it, these two get along very well, with good chemistry to boot. Red smiled to Green and Green smiled to Red. Green nudged Red while smirking, and Red smiled cheerfully back.

"Yes, if there is even a brain in there." teased Vio, causing Shadow to smile and laugh in amusement. "Oh, I may not have a brain but you don't have a heart!"

It was Vio's turn to let a genuine smile place itself onto his lips, and he crossed his arms self-righteously. "And I'm living fine without it."  
Red and Green nodded to each other, knowing that Vio and Shadow would be perfectly fine alone now. They could always congratulate Vio now for his work in the play, but they were sure that their new friend Shadow would do that job just fine today.

Green smiled and took Red's hand in his as he said, "Come on, Red, let's go home." Red smiled optimistically and nodded to Green, walking happily off with him out of the park and through the alleyways with his best friend by his side.

Vio and Shadow stopped and turned, and then they smirked as it was their turn to realize just how potent Green and Red's chemistry could be later in the future. They seemed close now, and they both knew that it will only get stronger as they aged and matured.


	2. The Next Morning

**Camera Shy**

**Chapter 2**

_**The Next Morning**_

It was the next day after the school play incident, and Red and Green woke up bright eyed and ready. Green was currently getting dressed while his brother, Blue, remained in his bed, snoring loudly and still asleep. Green shook his head with a smirk, pulling the covers off of his sleeping relative, yet was surprised when he received no further movement besides a slight stir, and more snoring.

Green raised an eyebrow at this, then grabbed Blue's drool covered pillow out from under his head, proceeding to laugh and whack Blue with it. "Time to get up, lazy butt!" he said cheerfully, causing the now annoyed 12 year old to groan and shift, angrily trying to swat the offending pillow away every time Green took aim at his head.

"Shuddup…It's only 6…" he murmured, and then Green snorted in Blue's direction. "No, actually it's 7. You have 30 minutes to eat, dress, and take care of your personal hygiene." Green retaliated as he glanced to the clock.

….

Blue groaned again, the thought never processing in his mind as he laid back down. "Plenty of time…" he grumbled, before closing his eyes and falling asleep again. Green puffed out his cheeks, going over to the door and calling down to his parents. "Mom, Blue won't get up again!"

His mother, who was currently preparing her two boy's lunches, heaved a sigh and looked over to her husband, her eyes pleading him to wake Blue up this time. He simply continued reading the paper, not even glancing up to his wife as he 'prepared for the long day ahead of him.'

You see, Blue and Green are actually half-brothers. They share the same mother, but different fathers. Blue belonged to the ex-husband, while Green belongs to the current.

"Not my kid," the husband would always say, practically shoving Blue to their mother all the time. Interesting thing though, if Blue did something he was proud of, like shooting 2 pointers in basketball or winning the game for the team, THEN the husband would accept responsibility of him as his son.

Green, who was still wide eyed and innocent, never noticed his father's poor treatment of his mother, but Blue has.

Their mom heaved out another sigh, a longer one this time as she stood up, placing the boy's lunches aside and walking up the stairs, dressed formally for her job in the office. She made her way up to Blue and Green's room and made her way over to Blue, sitting down on the side of the bed.

"Blue, honey, it's time to wake up." She said softly, stroking Blue's hair. A smile crept its way onto Blue's face as he relaxed even more, accepting and enjoying his mother's touch. He sleepily replied, "But mom, I'm so tired…7 more minutes?" he asked sleepily and almost hesitantly, drawing a smile from his mother.

"No Blue, school is soon and you wouldn't want to miss seeing your friends, would you?"

Blue simply frowned; he didn't really have the best of friends in all honesty. "I could live…"

Their mom pulled Blue onto her lap, gently rocking her boy even though he was 12. "Then, will you get up for me, Blue?" she asked nicely, causing Blue to blush in pure embarrassment as Green started laughing in the background, and instantly began to struggle and whine.

"Mooooom! I'm not 7 anymore!" he begged, trying to escape his mother's iron grip.

"You sleep as if you were." She retaliated playfully, also causing Blue to smile a bit. "Fine mom…I'll get up for you." He mumbled finally, rising out of his mother's arms while she was sitting there with a satisfied smile.

She looked over at Green and smiled warmly at him, beckoning him over. "Hey Green, may I ask you a question?"

Green's ears twitched in surprise as he nodded, making his way over to his mom and sitting on her lap. "Yes mommy?" he asked, looking up into his mother's deep blue eyes.

"Where did you run off to in the play? I could tell Red running off of the screen was not a planned part of the play. And when it came to your line, Vio had to continue bark out orders to keep the play going." She smiled and pet Green's head when he got nervous, calming him and letting him know he wouldn't get in trouble.

"Well, it turns out that Red's stage fright…Before the play he was scared, and I should have believed him when he said he was too scared to perform," Green let out a sigh, leaning against his mother as he continued, "Because Red is never negative, and when he is it's when he knows he couldn't do it.

Green's mother nodded slowly, smiling at him as she listened. "I see, yes it normally is quite strange for Red to suffer from negativity since he's such a kind, bright boy. I just wish that he would gain more courage to stick up for others and what he believes in." she said with a slight sigh, yet still smiled none-the-less and jokingly giggled, "I wish that his kindness would rub off on Blue..."

From downstairs, Blue's echoing voice came booming up the stairs. "HEY! I CAN BE KIND IF I FREAKIN' WANTED!"

A loud thwack, followed by Blue's pained grunt then echoed up, drawing panic from Green and forlorn and anger from their mother. Then they heard Green's father yelling at Blue. "Shut up, will you! Use your damned inside voice!" the ruff man yelled, causing Blue to scurry up the stairs even though half of his breakfast remained.

He ran back to his room, yet stopped at the doorway and tried to wipe the falling tears away quickly, feeling as if he was too strong to cry. Their mothers eyes softened, and she stood up and gently lead her oldest son with her over to Green, and instantly Blue embraced his mother, crying silently into her suit as she noticed a bump on his head where her husband's fist had collided with Blue's skull.

She let out a stressed sigh, rocking her shaken boy in her arms. "It's alright Blue…I'll have a word with your father…" Blue looked up with his watered eyes, smiling faintly at his mom. "Thanks…" he murmured, while in the background Green was thoroughly confused.

"What's going on, mommy?" he asked innocently, unaware of the abuse his father put onto Blue. Their mom looked at Green with hints of sadness laced onto her face. "It's nothing, Green. You're too young to understand."

Green crossed his arms, frowning and not pleased that something was being hidden from him. "Alright…" he said hesitantly as he went downstairs to get breakfast.

"I hate 'dad'," hissed Blue as he looked up at his mom, "Why did you even marry him!"

Mom simply looked down, sadness filling her eyes to the point where every emotion was blocked by only hesitation and sadness.

"We needed another financial income to possibly make it and live comfortably." She answered to Blue, kissing the bump on his head. "I just wish that you could understand that Blue…"

Blue simply scowled, wrapping his arms around his mom's middle. "Don't ever leave me alone with him…?" he hesitantly sighed, tears still in his eyes as his mom's fingers made their way through his hair.

"Of course Blue." She finished with a smile, causing Blue to look up and smile a bit as well. He stood up, allowing his mother to rise again and grasp her oldest's hand. "Now let's go finish that breakfast." She said cheerfully, causing Blue to smirk and nod eagerly, walking with his mom downstairs.

Their parent's eyes met as they went downstairs, and a silent conversation passed between those deep blue eyes and the strong brown eyes. **(A.N. Their mom has blue eyes and their dad has brown…y'know, if you forgot XD...or if I never said.**)

Finally, Green's dad rose and ruffled Green's hair affectionately, causing Green to smile happily as his father walked off. "Bye dad!" he shouted as his dad continued to walk, and Blue simply glared at the back of his head as he left for work.

Their mom's smile returned at the leave of her husband, and she went over and continued to prepare the two boy's lunches as they ate their breakfast, Green choosing and apple and Blue grabbing the half eaten Poptart, still left from when he ran upstairs back to his mother.

Green looked at Blue, and then scowled. "You're gonna rot your teeth out Blue! That isn't healthy for breakfast!" Blue simply smirked at Green, taking a large bite of the pastry snack. "So?" he said through mouthfuls, causing Green to wince at the disgusting sight of Blue's half chewed food.

"Well, when you wind up toothless at 30, THEN we'll see whose laughing!" he smirked, causing Blue to growl and clench his fist. "Shuddup Green boy!" he shouted, causing their mom to let out a small, but happy sigh.

Her boys and their cute sibling rivalry.

* * *

~_Red's House~_

Red was still snuggled into his bed, lightly snoozing as he hugged his little beaten teddy bear. He was a light sleeper, yet with all of the excitement yesterday he practically passed out when he hit his bed last night. He simply couldn't get up to save his life now.

His dad walked into the doorframe, smiling at his son as he continued to sleep. "Red, it's time to get up son." He said cheerfully, reverberating Red's usual optimism. Red groaned, as one would call cutely, and stretched out, for once turning away from his dad and whining. "7 more minutes, dad. Please!" he whined, causing his father to cock an eyebrow while smiling.

"Why 7 minutes, 5 is the usual amount of minutes kids whine to their parents about?" he teased, causing Red to sheepishly smile while still trying to drift back into sleep. "Well, Blue says that 5 is too mainstream…"

Red's dad shook his head, unable to stop a goofy grin from appearing onto his lips. "Of course Blue said that…"

It was no secret that Red adored and looked up to Blue, as if he was his own brother. Red was an only child, and with divorced parents, so he didn't have many people to share his affection and happiness too besides his friends.

Red lived with his Dad, and occasionally visited his somewhat irresponsible mother. They divorced because she always needlessly spent most of Red's father's hard earned money on new clothes, jewels, makeup, etc.

Red looked much like his dad anyways, take his mother's nose and body form away. He also gained his dad's optimism and spirit, thus making it clear that with a little discussion and persuasion, Red's mom let his dad have Red.

Red's dad ran over and tackled Red in the bed, ticking his small son to death. "Well, I'll just have to tickle you to death until you give up!"

Red let out a joyful squeal, wiggling and squirming under his dad's assaulting fingers. "D-Dad!" he shouted gleefully, "I-I'm ticklish!"

Red's dad gave his son another of his trademark goofy smiles, continuing to attack him in all the places he knew Red was most sensitive. "Well I raised you, so of course I know where to tickle!"

Red's face was, just as his name stated, red from laughter. He wiggled and thrashed, choking out laughs and squeals of glee. "O-Okay, okay! I surrender, I'll get up!" he laughed, then relaxed slowly once his dad got off of him and picked his son up in his arms, smiling and carrying him downstairs for breakfast first.

"Daddy, I can walk you know~" he said cheerfully, kicking his feet playfully as he was carried to the kitchen in their small, one story house. Red's dad simply grinned as he placed his little boy onto the chair, instantly handing him an ADHD pill for measures. "Last time you didn't take this, I believe that we shall get priorities first."

Red's smile faded a bit, yet he knew his dad was just teasing him as he took the pill, also grabbing an offered glass of milk and swallowed down the averaged size pill. He opened his mouth to prove to his dad he swallowed it, and Red's dad smiled warmly and nodded to Red.

"Good," he exclaimed cheerfully, "Now then…time for your breakfast."

"Yay! Can I have a candy apple?" Red asked with big eyes, causing Red's dad to sigh happily. "Sorry, kiddo. I'd love to give you a candy apple but-" he stopped abruptly as he looked at the big, puppy dog eyes he was receiving from his son. He paused, then let out a sigh and smiled. "Alright, alright, you get a candy apple for breakfast." He said as he picked the sweet treat out from the fridge, and then handed it to a very exuberant Red.

Red's eyes lit up bright as he stared down to the candy coated treat, his mouth almost watering up from how much he was craving it. He took a big bite out of it immediately, loving the clash of sweet and slight tart that the caramel and natural sweet and sour of the apple that hit his tongue.

He began scarfing it down, smiling happily and not caring as he got caramel all over his face, causing it to become a sticky mess. His dad let out a hearty sigh, grabbing the rag already and going over to his son as he finished the apple. He gently wiped Red's face clean of the sticky caramel, his smile warm and soft.

Red smiled at his dad as he wiped his mouth off ever so gently, and couldn't help but giggle slightly as his dad finally backed away.

"Alright kiddo, go upstairs and brush your teeth." He said as he ruffled Red's hair. Red's smile only increased as he nodded, kissing his dad's cheek and skipping his way upstairs immediately.

Red's dad smiled warmly, aware of those little signs that he got every day. It seems as though Red may just grow up to be…Red's dad shook his head, it was absurd to try to tell at this age if Red is really how he was when he was a kid. His eyes softened; if his son did turn out like he was suspecting, he would accept Red, because if he didn't then his mother surely wouldn't either.

* * *

_~Vio's House~_

Vio was lying in his bed, reading from his usual insomnia strike that happened at 1:00 in the morning. His eyes were droopy and tired, and the sound of his alarm clock nearly caused him to smash the loud device. He glanced at it, too tired to really comprehend just what time it was.

4:00 A.M.

He sighed loudly and stood up, tucking a bookmark into his book and left his bedroom, going through a large hall of over 11 doors; one door leading to his parents' bedroom, two leading to large bathrooms, one to his room, one belonging to his 2 older brothers, and the other 6 belonging to his 8 younger siblings.

Vio had a very large family, but the only problem was that their parents were cold, hard, and swindled by fame and fortune that befell them. They had plenty of kids, but those kids never received the needed attention from their parental figures.

Vio was left to care for each and every one of them in the morning, causing him to need to mature much faster than what any normal kid had too. In some cases, these children weren't his siblings; they seemed more like his own children.

He sighed as he began preparing 10 different sets of food, one for each kid except himself. He laid out bacon, eggs, and other delicious foods while he simply grabbed a granola bar to satisfy his needs. Glancing down to the near feast he had prepared, he let out a loud and stressed sigh, burying his head into his hands.

'Why me…' he found himself thinking constantly, going over to his siblings rooms and knocking on their doors, trying to rile them from their sleep. When he got no reply, he opened the door and the blinds, letting in faint light of the morning. It was only 5, so there was nearly no light fluttering through the window.

The two siblings sharing this room groaned in unison, simply burrowing deeper under the covers and whining at Vio to go away. Vio, who was usually calm and patient, grabbed the blanket and ripped it off of his smaller siblings.

"No, get up now!" he would yell, and the siblings would always argue and fight with him, saying that he was mean and unfair.

Unfair? They had no idea just who was the one being treated unfair. Vio had 2 older brothers, one 10 and the other 11, yet they were both spoiled and narrow-minded, simply laughing at Vio as he dealt with the day to day struggle of his siblings. Many of times he pleaded for help, only for them to laugh at Vio and find just one way to make his already hard job, and life, harder.

Many a times Vio had to cry himself to sleep after a rough day. He got straight A's, won every spelling bee he participated in, his science fair projects always won first prize. He was a very intellectual boy, yet his parents did little to nothing in congratulating his affairs.

With the high expectations of his parents, when he decided to try alcohol and the result being a B in a test from his hangover, he was yelled at and severely punished for just the B. They didn't care about Vio's morning sickness, simply telling him to shake it off and do better.

He was 7, yet he had already tried alcohol and occasionally snuck it in to forget about the pain. Luckily, no one has suspected him of it, and one day when he was walking home slightly intoxicated, that's when he was jumped by the boys and had to be saved by Shadow.

Now, to just escape it all, he snuck out to Shadow at night to hang out with an actual friend and feel accepted and loved by him and his group. His grades hadn't suffered thankfully from these nightly visits to Shadow, and he made sure his relationship with the rebel was kept a secret.

But back to the current problem, Vio had to see to it that everyone got up, got dressed in the correct clothes, and got downstairs to eat. It didn't end there either though. He had to deal with the teasing and the stress of his brothers pushing and teasing Vio as he tried to get his younger siblings moving, mocking him as a goody-two-shoe as he gathered all of the kid's backpacks who can go to school.

As the bus pulled around the corner, Vio shooed them out quickly after he made sure they brushed their teeth. Once the 7 kids who can go to school were gone, he plopped onto the couch with an exhausted sigh, growling a bit as his older brother plopped next to him.

"Heh, doesn't it suck knowing that you're expected of all of this, even though mom and dad didn't see your performance last night? Well, I guess you ARE the least favorite of this family. Me and Dylan don't have to do ANYTHING while you're stuck with everything!"

Vio lowered his head, trying to block out his brother, Dole's, taunting speech. But when Dylan joined Dole on the couch in the taunting, Vio had to stop the tears welling up in his eyes as Dylan said, "We know about how you always sneak out to who-knows-where. So tell us Violet, where ARE you going? Off to see your boyfriend?"

Vio bit his bottom lip in rage, having to choose his words carefully as he venomously hissed out, "I sneak away to see my friends, The Three know that I sure as hell aren't accepted here."

Dylan laughed in amusement, rolling his eyes at Vio. "I didn't even know you HAD friends! I thought the goody two shoes Vio was too smart for friends!"

Vio finally had it, rising out of his seat he smacked his brother across the face, drawing a startled gasp from his lips as he made way to storm off. Dole was furious at Vio for slapping Dylan, and he grabbed Vio and threw him to the ground.

"Ah!" Vio exclaimed as his shoulder met the hard ground of the living room floor, wincing as pain shot through it. He glared up at Dole, his glasses astray on his face. "Get away from me!" he shouted.

Dole smacked Vio hard across his face, causing Vio to gasp as his glasses were finally knocked clear off, tears gathering in his deep blue eyes. Dylan joined in, kicking Vio hard in his stomach, successfully knocking the air out of his lungs. Vio lay there panting and gasping for air, more tears making their way down his cheeks as his brothers took turns hitting and punching Vio, causing Vio's lip to cut and blood to run out of his nose like a stream.

The two brothers laughed at their work, a bloody and bruised Vio lying helplessly on the ground, crying and sobbing silently while feeling around for his lost glasses.

"That'll show you what happens when you slap me." finished Dylan, both he and Dole then walking away to eat the breakfast that ironically Vio prepared.

Vio slowly rose up as his assailants left the area, bitter tears flowing down his cheeks as he rose up and stepped into the bathroom, glasses in tow. He took out a wet rag, dabbing away the blood from his lip and nose. He looked at himself in the mirror in shame, a bruised lip and cheek, both still bleeding.

He took out a concealed bottle of cover-up, sighing as he got to work in erasing all evidence from his face of the encounter. He should get help, but he was too afraid of what his brothers would do.

For now, he would simply walk through the pain and do what he must.

* * *

_~Shadow's House~_

Shadow lay in his bed, snoring contently as his chest rose and feel steadily, ignoring the alarm clock that had been going off for the past 30 minutes, yet he made no move to turn it off, simply sleep through it.

His mom sighed loudly, washing the dishes while his dad rubbed his temples in frustration.

"What are we going to do with that boy…" he said stressfully, drawing a sad sigh from his mother.

"I don't know, I'm not even sure where we went wrong…" she replied, mainly to herself however, "We gave him plenty of love, everything he wanted, and a steady allowance! What made him turn against us?"

"Not sure, but I'm guessing we may have given him too much freedom, and now he's turned into a rebel as he reaches his teenage years, maybe even just trying to pursue a girlfriend by putting on the old bad boy act."

"I think he's just an idiot." Said Zelda, Shadow's older and much more mature sister. "He's a smart boy; he just doesn't try like I do."

Shadow's mom smiled at Zelda, proud of her straight A+ student. "Yes, I wish Shadow could be more like you sometimes Zelda. Lord knows that you got your genes from me, I'm not sure WHO Shadow got his rebellious streak from."

*Beep Beep* *Beep Beep* *Beep Beep*

"Quite so mother, I think that dad may have given him those genes, no offense to you of course dad. But there's no other way to explain it." Zelda said while rising from her seat, bringing the dishes to the sink and washing them.

*Beep Beep* *Beep Beep* *Beep Beep*

"Now Zelda, I know you're trying to pinpoint who exactly Shadow picked his trait up from, but that was quite rude to your father." Her mother cooed to Zelda without much care, going over to her seat to pick up her needles and continue knitting new clothing for herself.

*Beep Beep* *Beep Beep* *Beep Beep*

"Sorry father, but it seems to be true. Shadow HAD to have picked up the trait from you since he OBVIOUSLY didn't get it from me or my mom." Zelda said in a matter-of-fact tone, drying the dishes before putting them away.

*Beep Beep* *Beep Beep* *Beep Beep*

His dad rose from the seat, finally growing tired of the alarm clock echoing in the background. He went away from Zelda and his wife, silently annoyed at how they blamed him for everything and acted like they were perfect angels.

He went into Shadow's room, his son lying asleep still without care of the alarm clock. He went over and turned the loud device off, then growled at Shadow and shook his shoulder with force. "Get up, NOW!" he shouted, causing Shadow to groan and swat his dad's hand away.

"Fuck off, pops…" he mumbled, pulling the covers over his head in annoyance. His dad let out a loud sigh, rubbing his throbbing temples in pain from the force of his headache. "Please son I'm begging you, just get up!"

Shadow once again ignored his dad, and soon he had to take drastic measures. He grabbed the covers and tore them away from Shadow, then pushed his son off of the bed, finally having enough. "YOU ARE GOING TO GET UP, AND YOU'RE GETTING UP NOW!"

Shadow let out a cry of alarm and fell onto the ground, landing with a thud onto the black carpet of his room. "What the hell!" he shouted as he sat up, glaring at his dad.

His dad was furious still, stomping his foot onto the ground and yelling, "GET DRESSED, GET DOWNSTAIRS AND EAT, BRUSH YOUR TEETH, AND GO TO FUCKING SCHOOL!"

Shadow winced at the tone of his father's words and slowly rose up, growling as he gathered his clothes and got down to business finally. His dad let out a sigh, and downstairs Zelda and his mom were listening in interest.

Zelda shook her head, her curls bouncing with each movement. "Father certainly has gotten violent with Shadow; it's an inappropriate approach if you ask me."

Her mom nodded in agreement, continuing to knit. "Why can't Shadow be more like you, Zelda? You do what you're told, you get straight A's, you are a member of the student council at your high school, and you never talk back." Her mother said proudly, happy with her seemingly perfect daughter. "Not to mention you picked up my looks."

Zelda smiled sweetly, yet that smile was laced with a smirk.

His father finally walked down, sighing and plopping down onto the couch in frustration.

Zelda turned to her dad as she began packing her backpack, frowning slightly at him, "Father, was all of that really necessary? I believe there was a better way to approach Shadow."

His father turned to Zelda, giving his daughter an angry look. "Please tell," he said, "Because I seem to be the only one who even tried to wake him up in the morning. When you successfully try to get Shadow up, THEN I'll believe you know best."

Personally, he grew tired of his daughter's snobbish attitude, and frowned upon his wife for raising her as her precious angel. She was now spoiled, and he never even got a say in it. Zelda spared his father one glance, before turning her nose upward to her mom. "Mother, do you think I deserved such speech?" she said, expecting her mother to take her side.

And, like usual, she did. "Now dear, don't be rude to Zelda. She is your daughter, I'm sure SOMEWHERE she has your ability to wake Shadow, yet in a less violent way."

Shadow's dad finally couldn't take it, standing up he went to the door. "I'm taking a walk." He said blatantly, before he left the house, leaving a satisfied Zelda and slightly annoyed wife.

"I swear, I don't know what's gotten inside his pants." Her mom finished as she looked at the half completed sweater, then looked at Shadow making his was down the stairs.

"Oh, good to see you finally got up for a change." Said Zelda sweetly, ruffling her brother's hair. Shadow shot Zelda a glare before going into the kitchen, grabbing a breakfast shake and chugging it down. He placed the empty container aside before he went back upstairs wordlessly, brushing his teeth.

Zelda smirked a bit, walking over and grabbing her bag. "I'm leaving now, mother, school awaits me."

Her mother smiled to Zelda and nodded, going back to finishing the sweater.

Zelda stepped out the door, then Shadow came back down the steps, mumbling something about a stuck up bitch. He grabbed his own bag, ignoring his mom as he stepped out the door as well.

Their mother watched Shadow in slight annoyance as well, oh why couldn't he be more like Zelda?

* * *

**Well, we get an insight of the characters day to day lives after the play! Green and Blue have a tough-love father, Red is living with his father even since he and his mom divorced, Vio is living in an abusive household having to take care of all his brothers and sisters on a day to day basis, and Shadow is a rebel with a snobby sister, perfectionist mother, and a dad who is close to breaking away.**

**Lol sometimes I wonder if I made it too dramatic? I feel bad for giving you a cutoff chapter, but don't worry! The good stuff starts soon! Just remember I have 2 other stories that need love, and my main and first ever story, The Heroes' Last Stand, is near completion!**

**...Well not really. Theirs still much more left, but it's the story I'm closest on finishing! Personally though, this is my all-time favorite story I'm writing. I love the characters, the relationships, and the fluff. I honestly think this will be my best story yet!**

**So PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review, favorite, and watch me and this story! And if you can only do one, I would much prefer a review ;) Thank you very much for reading! The more reviews I get, the faster I update other stories, and the faster I get back to updating this story!**


	3. An Average Day School

_**Camera Shy**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**School**_

**Hey guys! It's time for another update of Camera Shy! I've been looking forward to updating this story for a while, as since it is fluff and the beginning always melts my heart I believe this story can easily go places! With already so many reviews, my heart and motivation for this story is sky high! I thank you all for reading, as I would be no where without you guys encouraging me! ;u;**

**But as such I have a topic I must address, their ages. Looking back I gave lots of confusion on their ages, as such even I had no set ages planned until now. ****Vio, Green, and Red are all 9. Shadow and Blue are 12. Zelda is 14, about to turn 15.** **Now that we have discussed that matter, please enjoy another long awaited chapter of camera shy!**

**And as another note, I have been gone for a longer period of time than expected, and as such once again my writing skills have increased. You may notice this chapter suddenly shift in detail and include a more plentiful of words, but it is an improvement in my eyes so try to look past the potentially awkward grammar differences.**

~The Bus Stop~

Red, after preparing for the day and going back downstairs, had run outside with lunch and backpack in tow. He waved goodbye to his dad with a warm smile, his goofy grin never leaving his face as he made his way over to the bus stop. Once there, he gave everyone a cheerful smile and good morning like he always did, the others giving him a smile and saying good morning back.

Red waited for the bus while shifting from foot to foot eagerly, because he had always loved school. His long ears perked as he heard a voice shout out to him from behind, and he instantly turned to meet Green on his skateboard rolling towards him. He was dressed head to toe in body pads, all put on by his mother just to make sure he didn't hurt himself.

Honestly Green knew he looked ridiculous, but he wouldn't needlessly worry his mother over such a stupid reason.

Red smiled and jumped up, running over to Green with a happy little squeal. "Green, you actually made it to the bus stop this time!" he cheered, causing Green to sheepishly scratch the back of his head with a smile. "Yeah, guess I did. But I didn't think I would, since Blue wouldn't get his lazy butt up." He said with a grin, causing Red to laugh and smile.

"That's Blue for you." Red retaliated with a smile, but then squealed once again as said idol lumbered his way over to the bus stop. Blue's hair was still tangled and messy, yet the style looking oddly good on him. A blue hoodie was lazily thrown over his sweat pants he wore to bed, and he looked like he was ready to fall over and become dead to the world once again.

Red tackled the grumpy boy in a tight hug, a smile beaming from ear to ear. "Blue!" was the only thing he said, and Blue simply grumbled once more as his arms moved to hug the smaller boy as well. "Red I swear to god, you need to learn how to bottle your damned energy and give it to me in the morning." Blue said with a smirk, causing Red to bounce even more with a smile on his face.

"I think I can learn how to do that, but I bet Vio knows how to!" he giggled, causing Blue to roll his eyes in annoyance. It was no secret that Vio and Blue hated each other with the passion, and the only reason that they didn't kill one another was the fact that they both hung out with Red and Green. Vio, despite his young age and the obvious fact he was so much smaller than Blue, constantly harassed and teased the hot headed teen. In return, Blue would always hit the smaller boy or swear him out.

Green had to constantly break up the fights so the two didn't kill each other, and afterwards Blue and Vio would both saunter off in different directions, making keeping and obtaining friendship between the group even harder than it should have been. Red acted as the optimism of the friends, and on many a times he managed to stop the twos quarrels before they ever progressed into full blown fights. But when they did become full blown and physical, Red could only watch as Green tried to pry the two pissed off boys apart. Occasionally Vio would leave the scene himself, but only when Red could swear he saw someone beacon to him from the distance.

Red just continued to smile as Blue huffed and looked away, acting no older than a child. "If that stupid bookworm is left in charge of that task, he'd probably bottle up the wrong energy or slip some weird shit into it!" he whined, not trusting Vio at all.

Green could only snicker at his older brother, shaking his head in disbelief. "Blue you idiot, energy is energy, you can't bottle it nor can you take it from a person TO bottle it!" he pointed out, and Red simply blinked at Green with his wide, adorable eyes. "You can't?" he butted in, causing Green to smile sheepishly at Red. "Nope, energy can't be bottled!"

Blue simply scoffed at Green and stuck his tongue out at him, causing Green to roll his eyes at Blue. "What do you know, huh smarty pants!" Blue mocked to Green, making Green stick his own tongue out at his sibling. He retaliated with, "More that you, idiot!" and the reply he was met with was a simple, "Meh! Shut up grassface!"

"Asshole!"

"Muscle head!"

"Hey you fucking take that back, Green!"

"Never!"

The two continued to quarrel back and forth, Red just standing between the two and watching with a sheepish smile on his cheeks. Green and Blue had sibling rivalries a lot, so this was nothing new to the smaller boy. He simply stepped between the two and pushed them apart, giggling as he did so.

"Come on guys, this argument is so silly! The obvious answer is that energy is packed, not bottled!" he said with a smile, and Green could only roll his eyes and shake his head with a warm smile. How could he not agree with was Red was saying? "Yeah sure, I guess it can…" he submitted, and Blue only grumbled and crossed his arms. "I still think I'm right."

Red simply gave Blue a small, playful push with the bubbliest of grins on his cheeks he could manage. "Yeah yeah silly pants, you always think you're right!" Blue just shrugged and gave a tired grin back, resting a hand on his near best friend's head. "Because I always am, people just don't see my GENIOUS." He bragged, causing Green to huff and cross his arms as they were thrown back into the first step of their conversation all over again.

Red nodded enthusiastically as he bounced up once again at Blue's hand affectionately resting against his head, saying with a start, "I see your geniusness Blue, you're almost as genius as Vio!" Blue, with the inflated ego he was known to have, puffed his chest out and flaunted another one of his grins. "Hell yeah I am, I knew you would see it Red!"

Green just stepped behind Blue and gave Red a smirk, causing the smaller child to tilt his head to the side curiously with a questioning stare. He had no idea what Green was doing, and Blue saw the questioning on Red's face and quickly grew confused. "What are you looking at, dude?" he said, and Red only giggled as he saw Green give Blue the bunny ears, only making the egotistic teen more confused. "Okay seriously what's so funny?" he said with a small flush of embarrassment crossing his cheeks, not liking to see the smaller of the group giggling at him in such a manner.

Green then manipulated his hands to make it appear as if Blue was sporting horns, had four arms and two of which were moving spontaneously, even used his own head to make it appear as if Blue had grown double. Red was cracking up, the spew of giggles coming from his mouth able to make even the most coldest of people unable to help crack a smile at the innocent bubbliness in his voice. Blue was looking at Red in alarm, motioning his arms in emphasis as he said, "Okay seriously enough, why the heck are you laughing so much! I know my hair is a mess but okay calm yourself!"

But Red couldn't stop laughing with Green behind Blue mimicking his every motions with exasperated expressions, much like the faces Blue makes when truly angry only with a whimsical humor to them added by Green. Finally Blue caught on, turning around with a start to glare at his mimicking brother. However as he turned, Green did the same, and both of them wound up saying the exact same thing at once in perfect mimicry.

""What the fuck do you think you're doing Green!"" said them both, Green even going as far as to mimic Blue's voice in a gruff, overbearing manner. Blue glared at Green, raising a fist that was just mimicked by the other. ""This ain't funny Green!"" ""Stop copying me!"" ""You stop it!"" ""I'm going to kick your ass!"

The pattern continued like such, Blue making overly aggravated motions towards Green that the other returned with a mock, Red's laughter only growing stronger and stronger in the background as the two continued their bickering. Finally the bus made its way up, stopping at the curve and opening its yellow double doors for the awaiting students. As humorous as this was, Red finally had to step up and pat both of the boy's shoulders with giggles still escaping his lips. "Come on Green, Blue, the bus is here!"

Green and Blue looked at Red simultaneously, but not by design. They glanced to each other and growled, Blue waving his fist once again as he accused, ""Hey, you're still copying me!"" It just so happened that they both had said the same thing once again, and they both blinked before growling at him. ""I said stop it!"""

The bus issued a loud honk, the bus driver calling out from the door. "Hey you two, hurry up! The bus needs to be on its way now!" Red was already on the bus and smiling down at the two from the window, lowering it to wave to them. "Yeah come on guys, you're holding the bus up sillies!"

Blue and Green growled at each other before moving towards the bus at once, both trying to squeeze in the door at once. Green growled and pushed Blue's middle away, while Blue opposed and pushed Green in the head to get him away.

The bus driver tapped her nails against the wheel with a loud sigh; this sadly wasn't an uncommon occurrence anymore. Red got up and grabbed Green and Blue's hand with a smile, pulling and trying to squeeze both of the boys in at once. Green and Blue whined and complained as they were forced and crammed in, instantly falling apart onto the ground once separated from the door.

Red just giggled and ran back to his seat to sit down, waiting for Blue and Green to gather their bearings. "You're welcome!" He said from his seat on the bus, and Green only gave him a grumbled thumbs up while Blue just stood up and crossed his arms, trying to act cool despite the fact that the exchange was anything but.

The hot headed kid made his way to sit next to Red, but Green was up and dashed to the side, pushing Blue into the seat next to them instead as he stole the seat next to his best friend with a smirk. Blue gasped as he was thrown back into the seat, a very unfortunate girl in his path. He knocked into her which made her shriek, standing up and growling at Blue.

"Watch where you're falling buddy!" She grumbled as she stormed to the back.

Blue scratched the back of his head as he watched, then glared at Green. "Geeze no need to push! That's the 3rd person I knocked into this week you fucker!"

Green only shrugged his shoulders with an innocent smile, Red next to him and unable to stop the line of laughs and occasional snorts coming from his amusement. "Maybe you should try to stop sitting next to MY best friend!" he retaliated, causing Blue to simply gruff and sit in the now empty seat. "What the fuck ever, I can sit where I want, especially since Red is my friend too!"

Red moved over and playfully pushed Green over to the window seat, sitting on the edge of the seat with a smile. "There, now I'm next to both of you!" he said, looking very proud of himself as both Green and Blue grumbled in acceptance.

Red would never admit it, but he loved to get all of the attention from his friends at times. The three continued to chat about small and unimportant things before a very familiar bus stop was reached. Blue instantly tensed up and glanced from seat to seat, looking for a place to retreat before 'He' got there.

A boy of Green and Red's same age stepped in, glasses adjourned on the tip of his nose and a book held in his hand. He was dressed in a nice white shirt and tan pants, a dark purple jacked placed over his shoulders with an amethyst necklace charm around his neck. Red smiled and waved to his friend, Green also giving the other a small wave.

Vio made his way up the bus and glanced at his seat choices. It was either a seat far away from Red and Green or a seat next to Blue. He weighted his choices carefully. Sit far away from his dear friends Green and Red, or sit next to the loudmouth babbling idiot. Such decisions shouldn't have to be made in life he swore.

He gave the loudmouth babbling idiot a smirk before walking over and motioning him aside. "Make room Blue, I wish to come through." He said which only caused Blue to glare and sneer at him. "No way bookworm, I'm staying here!" he said with sureness, refusing to give up his seat. Vio watched him in annoyance before scooting in anyways; placing himself right on Blue's lap as if it was the most casual seat in the world.

Blue shouted out in alarm as the bookworm's butt was firmly placed onto his lap, and he was instantly trying to push him off but to no avail. "Come on you shit get off of me!" he growled at Vio furiously, all while Vio only shrugged his shoulders in the most innocent manner possible. Red and Green were grinning idiots as they watched Blue and Vio, and all of the other people on the bus were far too used to their antics by now.

Vio leaned over and grinned casually at Green, striking up a conversation right on top of a struggling and swearing Blue. "So how might you be doing on this day, Green, Red?" he said politely, all while Red smiled and Green just faced palmed past his smile as well.

"Well I'm doing good, you seem to be doing pretty rad yourself." Green said with a tease, nudging both Vio and Blue in one movement of his arm. Red piped in afterwards, clasping his hands together in excitement. "I'm doing really REALLY great! I had a candy apple for breakfast!" he said as if it was the highlight of his day, but with Red it honestly might be.

Although Red is the social butterfly, his attitude and constant over-energized demeanor was hard to keep up with by his friends. Everyone loved him, yet not many could actually keep up with him. Green was a bit less social, but however just as friendly and loved by others. He was more of a clown. Blue however was a different story, having a good social life but not many people liked him or could even put up with his ego. He was very popular among the pre-teen girls in his class. Vio was the most interesting case in their group. Having a hidden social life with his friend Shadow after dark yet was extremely anti-social when it came to his school. He normally just spent all of his time reading outside.

These friends don't seem to function right at times, but when put together they couldn't make more sense; the loveable teddy bear, the energetic skater, the hotheaded jock, and the secluded nerd.

Vio chuckled just the slightest bit, maybe no more than a small shake of his shoulders and an exhaled breath, but a chuckle none the less. "Eating foods like that will give you cavities if you are not careful, Red." He stated, causing Red to give the slightest of pouts and cross his arms. "I brush my teeth!"

"Will someone help get this bookworm off of me, damnit!?" Blue exclaimed loudly, butting into the conversation already. Green only wiggled his eyebrows and grinned, and instantly Blue punched him in the arm with a loud, "Shut up!" Green rubbed his arm and gave Blue another playful glare. "I didn't even say anything!"

"Yeah well I could tell you were going to say some shit I didn't want to hear!" he said with a growl, causing Green to just wave his hands innocently and say, "How did you know I was? It's not cool to assume dude! Haven't you heard the saying?" Blue rolled his eyes and flipped Green the bird, having heard it a million times.

"When you assume, you make an ass of you and me." Vio retorted in with a smirk, causing the boy he was currently sitting on to whack him in the back of his head. "Oh shut the fuck up, I've heard that a million times from old Greenie over here." He said with a motion towards Green.

"Old? But Blue, I do believe you are the one who is twelve and he is the youngest at nine. Calling him old would be the equivalent of calling you ancient. Way to refer to yourself in such a manner." Teased Vio with his deep smirk again, the very smirk that Blue hated so much. And boy did Blue hate said smirk. All he had to do was give Vio one look of murder that had "You're dead" written all over it for Green and Red to get the message that they were drifting out of fun waters and into turbulent tides if those two were left to their own devices.

Red frowned and looked at Green, slightly tugging at his sleeve in disappointment. "Green, I think they're at it again?" he whimpered questionably, not quite sure if he should be worried yet or not. Green watched and judged the situation, and then decided that Blue was on the verge of snapping. He gave Red's hair a small tussle before standing up, motioning Vio into his seat. "Look out captain, turbulence off the port…uh…vow? Bow?" Green questioned to himself, unable to remember how the line went but still grinning anyways.

Vio noticed the gesture to Red's seat and smiled in acceptance, getting up and moving to sit next to the cheerful youth. Vio was about to say something, until a big ball of happiness plowed him over and pulled him into one of his world famous hugs. He smiled and pulled Red back into the hug, giving his shoulders the faintest of squeezes. "Yes, yes Red, I have not forgotten about our daily hugs." He reassured to his bouncing friend, and got a happy little chirp in reply.

"Sorry you had to move Vio, Blue and you really don't like each other!" Red said with a pout as he hugged his smart friend for much longer than any normal person would hug for, but Red wasn't just a normal person and most people never minded these long and extended hugs. Vio simply adjusted his glasses and quickly got used to the hug, his arm lazily wrapped around Red the entire time. "Yes, it is quite sad that I must deal with such idiocy on a day to day basis." He recited with a grin, and the faint "Hey!" was heard in the background coming from the direction of the cause of said idiocy. Red simply smiled and shrugged his shoulders in an exaggerated manner, not agreeing yet not disagreeing with Vio.

Blue was fuming now; being forced to sit next to his brother instead of his friend wasn't the event that would put his already shot-temper into any better of a mood. Not only that, but he was also bumped over to being the farthest seat from Red when Green scooted in against his will. So there the two brothers sat, Blue's arms crossed against his chest and Green leaning over the aisle of the bus to still converse with the others. The worst part was the fact that this was a daily event, the group never able to just settle on one seating course for these short bus rides.

The group chatted on about insignificant topics as more and more students boarded the bus, Green having to constantly move about to allow people to enter past them when trying to navigate through the aisle. Blue still sat with his arms crossed tight, refusing to speak with a childish scowl placed near permanently onto his lips. All was going normal until the bus finally pulled into the school grounds, all students standing and gathering their things to prepare for departure. Waiting their turn, the group exited the bus rows at a time.

Once finally free from the confines of the bus, Red leaped out with a loud yawn, stretching out to wake his still tired muscles up successfully. Vio was the next one to exit, moving silently next to Red as he adjusted his glasses back onto the tip of his nose. Green jumped off of the bus, almost skipping the stairs as he went over to the other awaiting boys, grinning as he watched Blue have to lug himself down the stairs in exhaustion, his expression always grumpy as could be.

"Another mentally lacking bus ride behind us once again." Vio commented with his lips pulled into a slight grin, the others nodding in agreement except Blue, who once again stayed childishly quiet of everything that the others said said. "I don't know about you guys, but I always find them lots of fun!" Red replied with his mouth in a seemingly never ending smile.

"Of course you always find them fun, you're never the one who has to constantly move around because some people are always too childish to sit where theirs a spot available!" Green said with a teasing tone, lightly nudging Red's side which earned him a cheerful giggle. Blue simply huffed, rolling his eyes in an exasperated manner as he grumbled back in reply, "Yeah well Vio's an ass, as if I'd sit next to him for more than two seconds." The four friends continued their idle chatter as they made their way inside, this conversations shifting from lighthearted and silly to slightly more pressing matters.

"So Red, what did happen yesterday?" Blue asked with his hands lazily in his pockets, drawing confusion from the other as he simply tilted his head to the side. "What? What about yesterday?" Red asked for clarification, causing Blue to simply roll his eyes. "I said, 'What did happen yesterday.' As in what the fuck happened with the school play thing."

Red paused for a minute, his smile slowly drawing into a line, then gradually into a frown as his voice noticeably dropped in his usual cheer. "Oh," he began, not quite sure how to put into words what happened. Vio could just tell the subject was a bit sore for Red at this time, but his own curiosity was pulling at him as well. What DID happen?

Red lowered his head a bit as he walked, slightly kicking his feet now as if that one action would buy him time. "Well, I guess you could say I was just really nervous? I couldn't remember any of my lines, and seeing all of those people…I just kinda froze up." Blue listened with interest, yet drew a blank on what the reason of such events to happen. "Maybe you just didn't practice enough?" Blue asked, only to take back his suggestion with a small scoff. "Then again, it was three fucking lines! How do you forget three fucking lines?"

Red slumped his shoulders with a sigh as he gazed downward, starting to absentmindedly fiddle with his shirt, chewing into his lower lip at Blue's words striking him. "I know it was three words, but they just…disappeared into my head! I couldn't remember them to save my life!" he defended with a wave of his hands, only earning him a small push from Blue. "Yeah well that's no excuse idiot, you let everyone down in the play!" Blue raised his voice a bit, his temper proving to get the best of him most of the time, no matter who it was. Even if it was a 3 year old girl he would yell at her with no remorse until his actions were proving consequential, which he would soon realize they were.

Red's lower lip trembled as he listened to Blue's words, stepping back a bit and hugging himself, being the most sensitive of the group for moments such as these. Green noticed the change of evens in almost an instant, reaching forward to grab Blue's arm as he gives it a yank, causing Blue to yelp and jump back just a bit in an ungraceful manner. "Hey! What the fuck Green?" he growled at his brother, yet Green didn't pay him any mind as he went back over to Red, lightly patting his shoulder.

"Come on Red, Blue didn't mean that. He's just grumpy from never being able to get his ass up in the morning." He cooed to Red as the other boy sniffled and whimpered, Vio also making his way over to the youth to rest a hand on his shoulder. Red finally began to calm down, looking up at Blue with his guilt-tripping, puppy dog eyes. Blue made direct eye contact with said look, and instantly his resolve was crumbling. He wouldn't give in, he wouldn't give in, he wouldn't say he was wrong.

In the end, he apologized to Red after Green and Vio pushed him closer to the other, and soon everything was back up and swinging again. Vio thought about the situation at hand, and in a matter of moments came up with the solution. "I do believe the problem with Red is that he holds an issue called stage fright." Red turned his head to Vio in confusion, tilting his head for clarification. "Stage fright?" Blue and Green also looked at Vio questionably, taking into consideration the events that could lead up to that outcome. Well at least Green was; Blue was simply sitting there and looking at Vio dumbly for clarification.

Vio thought for another few moments before nodding his head, resting his hand on a curious Red's shoulder. "Stage fright is where, well, just like implied by the name one is afraid of performing on stage. Red couldn't remember his lines because it is a common symptom of stage fright. As well as sweating, nervousness, and a sudden urge to go to the bathroom." Vio summarized with his eyes closed, Red nodding his head and chewing on his bottom lip sadly, a lot definitely on his mind.

Blue however was less than pleased as he glared at Vio, his hands balled up into fists as he shook them at the levelheaded child. "You little fucking idiot, why must you make everything all sciencey!? Has there ever been a time where you could just speak like a damn normal person before?" he growled out lowly, challenging the other with his lip drawn back into a snarl, not pleased in the slightest when the bookworm simply drew his features up into a teasing grin, making Blue almost see red.

"You see my not levelheaded friend; I prefer to know I am not a sore on the face of this planet with no literary or mental capacity like you. I put my words into a more careful term to avoid incorrect usage, to convey a wider broad of emotions towards others, and to simply confuse and harass you." Vio relished in how Blue's face was turning more and more red with anger by the minute as his speech continued, and as he finished up and Blue was about to snap at the last line. He grabbed Vio by the collar and glared at him with both his eyebrow and his eye twitching noticeably.

"What was that last line you massive fucking shit stain?" Blue challenged, raising his fist once again and threatening to introduce it to Vio's face. Vio simply gazed at the first before looking back at Blue without fear, even going as far as to yawn into his face in a bored manner. "I said, 'to simply confuse and harass you'." Vio repeated in an unwavering tone, Red and Green watching nervously and tense, ready to jump in and stop the two as Blue finally moved to strike.

Right as he was about to swing, a tap to the shoulder stopped the pissed off lad as it turned around quickly, glaring at whoever was daring to stop him. He paused however when blue eyes met red, just looking at the other boy who looked just about his age, dressed in pants that had too many holes to probably even be considered pants. His dyed purple hair was brushed aside as he grinned at Blue, teeth sharpened into fangs as he idly waved at the now confused male.

Vio simply smiled, a true and genuine smile as Red and Green looked at the newcomer, instantly recognized him as the boy they saw with Vio yesterday. Blue however was unfamiliar to the youth, and it wasn't helping his anger at all as he snapped to him. "What the hell do you want, can't you see I'm a little fucking busy here?" he said as he kept his fist raised, anticipating that this would be a quick event.

"Ah, Shadow, it is a relief to see you at this time. How have you been?" Vio said in a casual tone as he was still caught in Blue's hold, Blue's head snapping over to look at Vio in confusing, then snapping back as Shadow cheerfully replies with, "Pretty good if I do say so myself, sister being a major bitch again and all. Of course I can see that you got your own little situation here."

Red watched in confusion, as well as Green as they listened to the completely casual conversation, watching in interest as Blue only grew more and more frustrated at they continued to ignore his presence. Shadow looked at Blue, then at Vio, then pointed his thumb at Blue while suggesting, "You need a little help there Vio? I'll be more than happy to help m'lady." Vio flashed Shadow a small, playful glare as he said in response, "Shadow I am not a female, but yes, I would enjoy a little assistance.

Blue laughed at hearing that, turning to Shadow and grinning cockily. "What, this little punk? I bet I could take him with one hand tied behind my." He never got to finish as he was instantly kicked in the stomach, drawing the breath from his lips as he lost grip of Vio and fell to his knees, Red squeaking in alarm as he ran over to Blue in a panic. Green stayed where he was, simply laughing at Blue since it was so sweet to watch him get a taste of his own medicine. Shadow leapt forward and swooped Vio up into his arms with a grin, waving at both Green and Red. "Adios me amigos!" he said cheerfully, then gave a steaming Blue a saucy wink before running off, Vio unable to stop laughing as he was carried off by the other.

Blue simply glared at them as they went, looking angrier than ever as he stood up, still holding his sore gut. "Who does that fucker think he is, treating me like that? I'll show them both one day, just they wait!" he growled with balled up fists, Red simply patting Blue's shoulder gently while Green simply grinned at him. "Whatever you say Blue, whatever you say."

Shadow continued to carry Vio with him as he rounded a corner, putting him down with a more serious expression on his face. "You need to be more careful, dude! I'd hate to see what that damn jock would have done to you if I was one more second late!" Vio simply glanced to the side with his arms crossed in an attempt to hide the eye that he knew Shadow would be able to distinguish. "I am fine Shadow; I deal with his antics every day. He may seem like he would hurt me, but he never does in the end, at least not in a manner too alarming to my personal health."

Shadow sighed at Vio's stubbornness before looking at his body posture, his passive face turning into a slight scowl as he grabbed onto Vio's chin, startling the boy as he turned his head to look directly at him, smearing his thumb along his lower eye before sighing as he saw the applied cover up, instantly knowing what the deal was as Vio gazed down at his shoes as if they were the most interesting thing in the world.

"Still getting the smack down, I see." Shadow mumbled with a sigh, only growing more furious with Vio's brothers as he nodded his head with his eyes remaining downcast. Shadow gripped Vio's hand firmly in his, giving it a reassuring squeeze as he knew it was a touchy subject for the other, smiling a bit despite his anger. "It's okay, Shadow's here for you now." Vio looked back up with a small smile stretching his features, gripping Shadow's hand lightly back as he replied with a timid, "Thank you Shadow." Before the two walked off and outside, going to their favorite hang out point where Shadow's and Vio's other friends were waiting for them.

**Whew! Another chapter finally in the bag! It's been what, at least a few months since I updated? Well with summer quickly approaching, I'll finally have a proper amount of time for updates and work! I thank all of the people who are still interested in my stories, and I shall work extra hard to make an effort to update quickly! Thank you for reading, and feel free to read any of my other stories or leave a review, they really do help! ;D Thank you once again!**

**Also, I have recently gotten into the webcomic of Homestuck, so I may take time to occasionally write a quick oneshot for it, but more than likely never a full story until I have less in-progress stories on my hands. And for about the two hundredth time in this one message, thank you again for reading and continuing to support me and motivate me to continue to pursue my passion of writing!**


End file.
